The beauty of our unforeseen reunion
by t0xicd0g
Summary: Vacuo goes dark and it's city's are being attacked and many have been overrun. Death lies everywhere as a cult called the Dark Womb unleashes human- grimm hybrids, mutated men, and servo armor monstrosities. This is the tale of those who fought these impossible odds.
1. Chapter 1

A young man and woman were sitting outside an ice cream parlor. The man had short black hair and dark green eyes his nose was crooked due to the four times it had been broken as a kid, however it was one of his favorite features. His skin was a dark peach color. His companion was a faunus with light blue skin with small bright green and purple freckle like spots on her face, her ears had a webbed wing- like shape, her eyes were an acidic green with long diamond shaped pupils, her hair was blond that had been styled in two ponytails, while still having bangs come down just right above her eyes. Those bangs had some bright green highlights in them as well. From her back a pair of large scalely wing protruded from her back, with each being the same shade of blue as what covered her body and on each were green and purple scale patterns that seemed to match perfectly. Last but not least was her long tail once again blue while covered in tiny green and purple diamond were both clad in armor and armed as well.

The man wore a modern plated vest in a design reminiscent of riot gear with the plates covering the major majority of his torso and back. Meanwhile his faunus companions armor harkened back to a more elegant time. His armor encased him while her's flowed about her and seemed more natural therefore adding to her was a phosphate gray with dark orange accents while hers was a golden amber that somehow magnified the attractiveness of her skins blue hue.

"Ansel?"

"What is it Opal?" He replied turning to look at her.

"How's your bite mark doing? It isn't bothering you... is it?"

Ansel pulled back the part of his armor that covered the left side of his neck and left shoulder to reveal a piece gauze that covered a deep bite. The wound was still fresh so some blood had stained the gauze showing the size of the bite which wasn't very large. Ansel looked over to the faunus who was not looking at him, in fact she had set down her ice cream and was toying with a little gold ring that had a blue, green, and purple stone set in it. She wasn't speaking in her normal tone which was fast and manic usually. Instead it was slow and worried and yet her eyes had a spark of hope. Which he seized immediately.

"No. It isn't and even if it was I still wouldn't care." Ansel said as he scooted right up next to Opal and encased her left hand in his right. Now leaving her free right hand unable unable to toy with the ring on the left.

"The most beautiful and wonderful girl in all of Remnant clamed me as her's last nights l. Trust me I'm over the broken moon about it."

Opal blushed, her face turning purple.

"You gave me something so beautiful as a mark of our union and all I gave you was an ugly scar."

"Yeah well men like scars their like... badges of honor. And this one will forever be my favorite."

Opals face turned a darker purple as she leaned closer to Ansel, their faces were almost touching. When all the sudden the song Shotgun party started blaring from Ansel's scroll. They where so startled that both had nearly fallen off the and Opal quickly composed them selves, then Ansel answers the call. There were two young cat faunus that appeared on the screen.

" Uncle Ansel!" They both called out.

"Hey you two what's up?"

"Nothing really, we just wanted to say hello." Axle said.

"Yeah we're just bored. There's nothing to do today." Molly said getting her head in front of her twin brother. Axle gave his sister a grumpy frown, his ears down to show his displeasure.

Axle and Molly both had inherited their mothers purple and gray hair along with her yellow catslit eyes while only Axel had inherited his fathers tan skin leaving Molly a light peach like her mother.

"Well ask your dad if he can take you to that new water park that's nearby, I know you two been dying to go."

"We can't." Molly pouted.

"Yeah daddy's on a hunt with uncle Gurny." Axle grimaced his jaw set in an under bite identical to how his father did when he was unhappy.

"Okay, how about your mom?"

Again it was Molly who answered. "Mommy and Gammy still arn't back from their trip."

"Well someone's got to be there, because I know they wouldn't leave you two alone. So who been watching you?"

Suddenly there was a loud snort-like snore as if somebody was answering his question.

"Was that Mosses?" Ansel asked referring to Gurny's giant twelve year old vacuian mastiff.

"No just Pappa." Axle said while turning the scroll so it pointed at the couch and the snoozing man on it.

"Why's he asleep? Hudson's an early riser isn't he?"

The kids then paned the camera to show that the living room was full of sleeping elderly men.

"It was card night yesterday, wasn't it?"

The twins gave an equally loud cry of "Yep!", which Ansel responded by rubbing his eyes. Opal was starting to let her curiosity get the better of herself and started leaning in to get a better view of the scrolls display.

"Hey promise me that you'll let them wake-up on their own."

"Hey what's going on?" Opal wispered in Ansel's ear, as she leaned in a little twins flipped the scroll around and saw Opal on the screen.

"Miss Opal!" Axle and Molly squealed silently.

These two children had fallen head over heels in love with Opal. He wondered how his god- children would respond when they learned that his girlfriend was now his wife. His train of thought on this subject was quickly derailed.

"Uncle Ansel your not at work, your smooching with your girl friend!" Axle cakkeld with his hands over his mouth trying to keep quiet.

Opal stepped up to the plate on this one.

"Smooching yes, girl friend no." She said as she pulled aside the armor and shirt covering Ansel's left shoulder showing the gauze. The blood had soaked through in a almost perfect bite mark like the one it faunus instincts immediately kicked in. Ansel and Molly went wide eyed, Molly began to throw her hands up and dance a silent happy dance. Opal slid her arms down from Ansel's shoulder to his waist and then wrapped her arms around him while laying her face on his shoulder. Her tail twitching happly.

"Hey could you two do me a favor and try not to tell anyone even your mom? We wanna keep it a secret until we're ready to tell every one, okay?"

The twins made a zipping hand gesture across their mouths in perfect sinc.

"Alright we'll talk later."

"Bye Axle, bye Molly."

"Bye Aunt Opal." The twins chimed together, before the screen when blank.

"Think they can keep our secret?"

Ansel just sighed and said "Maybe, but I'm more curious about what Jerry and Gurny are hunting."

Meanwhile...

Two men and a dog where in a larger than normal speedboat ripping across the water at high speed. Both of the men had looks of horror upon their faces. Suddenly out of the water breached a leviathan of black, white, and red. It's maw big enough to fit 4/5th's of the boat inside with ease, came smashing down onto the water missing the craft by a yard. The man driving the boat saw the near miss and looked to his companion and with a voice full of fear yelled. "Jerry get the NARWHAL! Get the NARWHAL!"


	2. Chapter 2 Narwhal vs Underbite

"JERRRRRY GET THE NARWHAL! GET THE NARWHAL!" Came the panic-stricken cries of Gurny McKraken.

If his yellow reflective sunglasses weren't covering his eyes one would see that his were hazel. He looked over to where Jerry was and saw the giant scarred man lifting what looked like a yard long toy whale despite the fact that the front flippers were an ingeniously designed fore grip and that a second handle was on the back where the small dorsal finn should have been.

Jerry opened whales mouth and shoved a cylinder down it's throat, closed the mouth, and jabbed the eye with his thumb afterwards a large harpoon emerged from the whales face which Jerry proceeded to fire into the maw face and back of the underbite while it breached again. Jerry let out an annoyed rasp as he missed when Gurny swerved to avoid a large rock which the underbite simple smashed through like a cow getting hit by an oncoming train.

"Sorry Jerr, I'll warn ya next time!" Shouted Gurny while Jerry just grunted at him again.

The underbite hadn't breached for a few minutes and that was worrying Gurny because there was no way that Jerry had fired enough harpoons into that monstrosity for it to die yet. Gurny turned to the dog, a large hound dog who's fur was a pattern of tan and black stripes like a tiger.

"Rosy find the grim, point!" He yelled.

Rosy scanned the area, then pointed right in direction that the boat was heading. Right as Rosy finished pointing the grims giant head slash face broke the water with it's enormous mouth open wide and bearing down at them at high speeds.

"JERRY, BRACE!" Gurny half screamed half yelled as he jerked the wheel to the right as hard as possible, just barely avoided the mouth, however this gave Jerry prime realestate to work the narwhal, in which he fired four harpoons in its left eye and five more along its passing body.

It only took a few seconds for the underbite to recover from the loss of its left eye before resuming it's chase of the two huntsmen with a renewed vigor.

Unbeknownst to the frantic huntsmen a hooded figure with a long and furry blood red tail stood at the shoreline watching their every movement. Her body was a shade of dark tan and she had clothed herself in an outfit which had been a gift from the local tribals a garb of dark greens and browns. Her body was tense as she watched the struggle but knew how it would end with the huntsmen in triumph.

"So, is really how you've been eluding 47?" Came a voice from the woods behind the woman standing at the lake.

"Hiding amongst the Vacuan tribals and by the looks of it pretending to be dog faunus. I know mother said you had fallen but I didn't think it would be this low."

The hooded woman swished her long tail in amusement before replying.

"Ha you'll believe that old hag will say."

Her tail swishing with glee as she insulted the women who spliced genetic material together.

"Do you really think that I've been hiding out in the badlands with this lovely tail of mine between my legs? Ha! No I've been killing our sisters taking their transformations, and fucking the shit out anything that is associated with mother and her devil spawn."

"So your the one who's been killing our sisters? Why?" The voice from the forest sounded angry this time as she spoke.

"Because of what mother has done. Not only to us and the othe monstrosities she keeps in her labs, but theinnocent lives she has shattered with this madness that has consumed her."

There was silence for only a second, then the unseen voice of the forest spoke again.

"I used to look up to you 47. Ha, I even once took pride because we had gestated in the same Cordin tank as you, hoping that you had left some of your genetic's behind in our tank as gift for the next generation. BUT ALL YOU LEFT WAS A CURSE! None of our sister's will work with me, let alone trust me. The looks I receive from them when they pass me and the constantly whispered rumors of where my loyalties lie."

The forest was silent again for awhile the it sounded again.

"Boys subdue her so she can face mothers wrath."

As the command was given twenty men in gray hooded robes sporting ballistic vests, Grevlin Q81's auto rifles, shotguns, swords, and one even carrying a Harkgor pattern flamethrower steped out of the forest. One of the men wielding a drum fed scattergun walked up and roughly jabbed the barrel into the small of her back.

"Alright rouge mother let's do this nice and FUUUUUCK!" Were all he was able to get out as a large fan like blade sliced both his arms off, sending them flying followed by streaming arcs of blood.

The tail that had once been furry and red was now longer and black with white spikes coming out of it with the tail ending in said fan blade. The tails owner then spun around, her right arm making contact with his neck. However her arm wasn't an arm like it had been moments ago, instead it was a long white blade that started at her elbow. His head hit the ground right as his knees did.

"YOU BITCH!" Was the response she got for her actions, that and a bright blue six foot wall of fire being spewed at her.

The hooded lady crouched down, then sprung over the blistering wall in a near perfect arc. Which landed her right next to man responsible for said wall, her bladed tail made short work of the man by cleaveing him from left shoulder to right hip. His life's blood rushed out of him along with chunks of mangeled organs and other verious soft tissues.

The men with the auto-rifles open up on her, but once again it was her agility that made them miss. As soon as she was within striking range of one of the riflemen a sword wielder stepped out in front of his squad member his sword clashing against her right bladed arm. Unfortunately for him he hadn't seen the small black cloud form around her left arm, if he had seen it he would have fallen back instantly. Instead his lower abdomen was impaled by a large set of black and white claws.

After seeing the light fade out of his comrades eyes, the closets rifleman began to empty his rifle of its deadly .30 cal rounds in the general direction of the constantly mutating woman. However she responded by swinging her latest victim around and employing him as a meat shield while charging her attacker. As she closed the distance betweenherself and the evermore frantic rifleman, his shots became less and less accurate the closer she got. Eventually his rifle spat its last round which went wide left and hitting one of the two swordsmen rushing her from behind square in the forehead. The large .30 cal round cared nothing about the term "friendly- fire" and turned his head into a mess of broken bones and splattered gray matter.

The other swordsman got off lucky compared to his comrade. The hooded lady's left clawed arm ripped the intestines out of her shield throwing the guts into her assailants face temporarily blinding was made worse by the fact that he had swung his blade through the incoming guts, which therefore also left him covered in their contents impairing his sense of sight further. Unable to see his impending doom a large white and black blade ran itself through the left side of his chest cavity. The blades owner quickly removed her bladed arm from the dead man, droped her meat shield, and sprang for the reloading rifleman, who in his hast to reload panicked and his magazine fumbled out of his hands. The last thing he saw the flash of a clawed hand which ran up his throat shredding his wind pipe and jugular. Dropping him in a rithing mass on the ground.

Meanwhile back out on the lake.

"Rosy point!" Gurny shouted to the stripeped hound who pointed right behind them.

Jerry reloaded the Narwhal and when the harpoon emerged the poons head was spinning.

"Good call on driller rounds, Jerr!"

The Underbite erupted up behind them. The whole grimm had lept out of the water leaving Gurny, whom had looked back when he shouldn't had could only look on with the most terrified expression on his face. While Jerry unloaded harpoon after harpoon into the beasts belly.

Once again the grimm missed by the skin of its teeth, however its tail fins did not. The tail fins came crashing down upon the motors. Snapping them off with a screaming crunch. The crippled speed boat slowly came to a sluggish drift.

"ROSY FIND THE GRIMM! POINT!" Gurny yelled his voice full of fear knowing that at any second they could become a modest meal for quarry.

Gurny then looked over to Jerry seeing him rip the energy cell out of the narwhal and shove it into his belt along a random missile and an H.E. grenade.

"Jerry? Where'd you get a missile and what are you..." But Gurny's question was interrupted by Rosy who let out a low whine.

Both Jerry's and Gurny's heads turned to see that Rosy's was in the pointing position but her head was pointing down. Gurny grabbed Rosy, drawing her to his chest while keeping a vice like grip on her harness.

"Pineapple! Pineapple! Pineapple!" Was all Gurny screamed as his free right hand smashed through a clear plastic case and down on a big red button that said "GO BABY GO" in bright blue letters. A pair of high powered thrusters popped out from the aft and ignited right as the Underbite breached. The tiny boat practical pulled a vanishing act on the giant grimm with all occupants onboard minus one Jerry McGoulbray, whom had jumped ship right as the grimm had surfaced. With both seven inch blades fully extended from his oversized bright blue gauntlets, which he sunk up to the hilts in the grimms blubbery hide.

The Underbite had managed to build up enough speed so that it's entire 45 foot long body came out of the water. Unbeknown to the grimm Jerry at a quick pace was making his way to the blowhole. And by his time of arivle the beast had already crashed back into the water, however, it quickly breached again giving chase to the boat.

Jerry removed one of his blades from the beast only after setting extra hooks and blades into the grimm with his other gauntlet.

In a race against time he rammed the missile down the blowhole quickly followed by the energy cell. The grimm went under again, and as soon as it breached he pulled the pin on the grenade and jammed it down the hole while releasing his hooks and jumping of the Underbite.

Jerry used the red dust crystals to send himself flying like a rocket. He then fliped himself just as the explosion went off. The entire upper half of the back and face of the Underbite was ripped off and turned into a enormous bloody jigsaw puzzle. Gurny had been so caught up I watching his brother-in-law flying like a cork from a shook up bottle of champagne, that he didn't notice the oncoming rocks sticking out of the water as he neared the shore. Even if he had there would have been nothing Gurny could have done to provint the oncoming crash becaues there was nothing left to steer with.

When boat hit the outcroping it acted like a catapult launching Gurny and Rosy who fortunately was still being clung to by him. When they hit the water their momentum caused them to skip several body lengths and sink about a yard of shore. Standing up and letting go of Rosy, the duo made their way to shore. Once on dry land Rosy shook herself furiously, soaking Gurny once again.

"Very nice Rosy..." Said a now extra wet Gurny. "But two can play that game."

He flicked his sopping wet hair in her direction, tell resulting downpour caused her to huff an him as they walked to shore. And once there Gurny began to hear what sounded like a struggle, but was unable to see who or what was fighting due to a large clump of vegetation that seemed to be hiding whatever or whomever was making that ruckus.

"Shall we take look?" He asked the hound at his side.

Her only reply was another huff.

"I'll take that as a yes."

As they approached the sounds got louder and more violent sounding. Gurny's left hand removed a small but wide dagger from his belt while his right hand slid into the back of his pants and drew a small gunmetal green .380 pistol and removed the safety. He flicked a switch on the dagger which made the blade extended to a length of two and a half feet. He flicked another switch and the blades edge began to emit a blue light.

"Alright. 3...2...1, breach!"

He swung his sword through the wall of plants cutting a nice sized entry hole and bounded through it. What he saw he hadn't expected. Two women each with tan skin and were roughly the same height, one had a hood on and had a furry blood red tail. The other had straight black hair with multiple thin white stripes, she was being held by her throat by what looked like the left arm of an ursa. The hooded women swung the black and white haired girl up and then brought her back down onto her knee. There was a loud snap and a scream that followed as her spine was broken.

Gurny let out a slight sound of discomfort, which immediately drew the hooded lady's attention. The swift twitch of her head dislodged her hood revealing her face. An attractive set of bright red eyes with long wavy blood red hair and on the top of her head sat two little fuzzy triangles that were swerving around to catch any sound. She broke the silence between them.

"Hello Gurny."

"Hi Anonymous."


	3. 3 Broken Spine

**Let me introduce myself I am t0xicd0g. I'm a big black dog with a mouth more toxic than a komodo dragon funny as my mom's a komodo dragon and my dad's an English mastiff. Also this fiction won't include a majority of cannon chapter so sorry if you we're hoping for that.**

"Who's the kid?" Gurny asked as he slowly approached the two women with his weapons still drawn.

"Said she was hybrid #747, but beyond that she has no name whatsoever." The woman called Anonymous said as a dark mist appeared around her back. When the mist dissipated it revealed a horde of twisting dark tendrils.

Each tendril made it's way to the girl with the broken spine and began to snake their way around her waist, arms, and legs. After a while the girls body began to rise from the ground with her entire weight supported by the tendrils.

"Ya gonna consume her too?"

"No. Not this one, I've got something better in mind for her."

Gurny moved closer to the hooded woman he called Anonymous, holstering his gun as he went but still kept his sword out.

"If your not going to eat her, then what are you doing to her?"

"You'll see."

Another tendril sprouted from Anonymous's back and made it's way over to the other girls back. The tendril pushed up the back of her shirt exposing more and more of her back until the shirt was just above the location where her spine had been recently broken. The part of her spine that connected to her upper body had fully broken through the skin.

"Seriously what are you doing?"

She gave no response as the tendril made contact with the severed bundle of nerves. Oddly enough the girl who just had her spine completely severed whole body began to jerk about. More tendrils sprouted from Anonymous's back to stabilize the broken girl.

"Good she's accepting the truth, now let's repair that body and leave a few hidden gifts behind." She was speaking so low that Gurny could barely hear.

Gurny prickled at what she said and drew a large revolver from a drop holster on his right leg, all the while even more tendrils sprouted and made contact with #747's body.

"So how longs this gonna take?"

"Only a few more minutes."

"Am I going to have to shoot her when she gets up?"

Anonymous turned to look at Gurny, removing her hood in the process revealing her tan face, long wavy blood red hair, bright red eyes, and large floppy dog ears that were the same cool or as her hair.

"Don't even think about it. If we're going to take down the Dark Womb then we need her, and not just as another hybrid that you've shot in the head then hung from a tree as a warning."

"Okay first off, that was Grace who did that to #279. And second you were the one who thought it was a good idea.

Anonymous thought on that for a moment before smiling.

"Okay that was only because she was a bitch to me during the growth stage of my life." Her smile got bigger revealing the large gap in between her two front teeth and the eight large serrated canine teeth.

Gurny looked around at the surrounding area taking note of all the mangled bodies. His eyes took a particularly long look at one that had his throat bitten open and once he identified the spot in the bite where the gap in Anonymous's teeth were, he smiled.

"How good of a fight did she put up?

"She broke my nose with a palm strike then somehow got behind me and put me in a suplexe."

Gurny had just bent down to pick up the Harkgor flame thrower and stopped.

"How'd that happen? Aren't you like the Womb's version of the perfect warrior?"

"Perfect brood mother is more like it." She spat after that.

"Not if I can help it, but still how'd she even get that far aren't you the queen of dirty fighting?"

"I'll tell you later, right now we need to move her into the cover of the forest." There was panic in her voice.

Gurny gently grabbed the suspended girl and cradled her in his arms and made his way to the forests tree line with Rosy and Anonymous in tow. Once there he set the broken girl down gently behind a tree that was large enough to three of him standing shoulder to shoulder.

"Look at the lake, something's coming out of it." Came a hissed whisper from Anonymous.

She was right something was emerging from the depths of the lake and was about to break the water.

"Whatever it is, it's not a grimm." Anonymous hissed again.

There was rustling coming from behind them, so Gurny turned around with his revolver pointed in the direction of the sound only to lower it when he saw a bright blue gauntlet emerge from a shrub and push it aside to reveal a scarred up face.

"Well that's a face only my sister could love."

The scarred giant stuck out his middle finger and his tongue, then he stopped and pointed with his eyes wide. Gurny turned in the direction Jerry was pointing and what he saw almost made him speechless. An air ship that had it's hull modified and painted to resemble a gargantuan grimm was emerging from the lake.

"Well fucking me."


	4. Chapter 4 War on the home front

**Hey a big black dog here with a long overdue chapter. Sorry about the wait and I hope you enjoy. Also I'd like to thank CC-2224 Commander Cody whom I never would have started writing this story with out his encouragement.**

Hudson McKraken was awoken by a loud happy cheer that had definitely come from the mouth of a small child, however the only problem was that yesterday had been game night which ment that he and a few old friends from his Vacuan Air Force days were a little hungover from last nights events. He looked over to the t.v. to see what the source of the commotion was, which turned out to be a gray cartoon rabbit dressed as a barber holding up a mirror to a small balled hunter while singing "There, you're nice and clean! Aldough your face looks like it might have gone through a ma-chine!" Hudson chuckled as hoisted himself up off the couch and made his way to the bathroom.

Once inside he turned the sinks cold tap as far as possible and splashed three double handfuls of chilly water on his face then went for the towel. When he removed the towel from his face he was greeted by his own face staring right back at him via the mirror. And for a minute Hudson stood and studied his reflection. His skin a dark black with a large broad nose and a pair of piercing blue eyes which traveled down to his broad jutting chin due to his underbite.

"Damn I'm getting old." Were the first words he said in his deep baritone voice.

His hands touched his graying hair that had been cut in a flat top, his preferred style ever since his first days in the Vacuan Aviation Academy the place where his life really began. If someone had told him on his first day that a year from now he would graduate at the top of his class and that he'd be flying mission for the Rangers and Huntsman instead of the Vacuan Air Force or the Army, he would have laughed like a hyena in that person's face. And if someone had told him that on his first mission his bullhead would get blown out of the sky by a bunch of Hercules Cannons, a heavily armored beatle grimm that was the size of a medium truck and had a large horn which was used to fire a type of bio plasma with devastating accuracy.

Hudson closed his eyes to better visualize what happened after the crash. He had awoken to something tugging on his arms. What he saw was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and she was pulling him from the wreckage. She was wearing what he could only describe as a tribal chest wrap and loin cloth both were brown with dark blue patterns running through them. Her skin was a peachy pink, brown eyes with long curly dirty blond hair, and the icing on the cake was her large rabbits ears.

That day Hudson learned that Oum had a strange sense of humor seeing as she was not a tribal but a huntress and not just any huntress she was Jacqueline Coost the very huntress he and his crew had been sent to extract. And even stranger still was that none of his crew was harmed in the crash although the load master Dalton DaMicky swore that his penis had become two and a half inches longer because of the blow that he took to the throat, which was funny as it also raised his voice quite a few octaves. Then a year later Oum's humor was shown again when the doors of St. Dunkelman's cathedral opened wide to reveal a beaming Hudson in his V.A.F dress uniform arm in arm and hand in hand with the newly dubbed Jacqueline McKraken, her face wet with tears of joy and clad in a long white wedding dress and the insides of her big bunny ears were red with joyous embarrassment.

As Hudson recalled that memory and as he began to smile he was interrupted.

"Hud get out here and check the the damned tv!" Came Dalton's voice which was high and shrill.

Hudson nearly broke the door before he realized he needed to pull not push. When he finally got out of the bathroom he bolted into the living room and glued his eyes to the tube. Vacuo City the capital civility of Vacuo was on fire and not from some freak accident that was shown by the large group of people some were clad in gray jumpsuits with black sashes while others were clad in gray servo armor that looked very similar to the servo armor that was worn by Vacuo's Rangers. They were armed with rifles, swords, and other various weapons which they were using on the screaming and panicking civilians.

What his eyes instantly jumped to was the large wonky blobby T on their should plates. Then it hit him and Hudson nearly slapped himself, it wasn't a T at all it was a womb a set of ovaries and fallopian tubes.

"It's the Dark Womb!" Spat another one of Hudson's friends. "If they're in the capital then their they're here too."

"Frank's right, Torvalstood's the closest city to the capital." Came Daltons voice which was met with muttered words of agreement from the other four men.

Hudson was about to say something when he felt a tugging at his pants. He looked down to see his granddaughter and grandson each hiding behind one of his legs and looking up to him.

"Pappa, why are the people on the t.v. doing really bad things?" Molly asked in a way that only a child could.

"Yeah don't they know their hurting people?" Chimed in Axle.

Hudson knelt down and put his hands on their little heads and began to rub them behind the ears just like he did with their mother when she scared as a child. The look of worry that was upon the twins faces eased as they began to purr.

"Kids," Hudson began. "Those people aren't like you or me. They believe that what their doing is holy work."

"But Oum doesn't want us to hurt each other." Cried Molly.

"Yeah he wants use to love each other like how he loves us." Chimed in Axle.

As Hudson looked down lovingly at his grandchildren he was filled with pride at how well his daughter was raising her children. He was about to explain who those people on the t.v. were when he was interrupted by a loud banging on the door followed by a cry of, "Oum's Witnesses!".

Everyone stopped as the banging on the door continued.

"No thank you!" Hudson shouted back.

However this only caused the person banging on the door to put more effort into his beating of the door.

"I said no thank you! Please leave!"

The beating at the door continued.

"What on Oum's green Remnant is this hombres deal?"

"I got this Hud."

Hudson looked over to his left until his eyes rested on his old co pilot Tanner Danner.

"You sure about that T.D.? I mean it is my house so if any one should put them selves at risk it should be me."

Tanner responded by running his hands over his cleanly shaved scalp and down his face till it passed his graying goatee.

"Yeah... I got this." Tanner said as he made his way to the front door. "Call it a detectives hunch."

Frank paused the t.v. so everyone would be able hear the exchange that was to take place at the door. As Tanner reached the solid iron door he withdrew his side arm and raked the slide feeding a 9mm round into the chamber. He undid the deadbolt and just when he put his free hand on the doorknob, somebody outside shouted, "Brothers and sisters we love you. Please come out and see us we love you and wish to share great news!"

Tanner pulled the door open to where he could stick his head out and was greeted by the sight of several people clad in black robes. With every single one of them holding a Grevlin Q81 auto rifle which they were pointing at the door.

One shouted, "Mallaroun Raja!" to which they all opened fire. Tanner quickly pulled his head back into the house and redid the deadbolt then pushed the heavy book case that was next to the door over so that it blocked the door with its mass, therefore making it even more difficult to gain access to the house while giving himself some extra coverage.

"What the hell is going on up there Tan? Use your words damn it!" Shouted Hudson.

"It's the O D-ed Womb for crying out loud, j-just get everyone armed!"

"With what?!"

" For Oum's sake your wife and children are huntsmen! Hell even your adopted granddaughter is off abroad at some school learning to become a huntress!" Tanner shot back at Hudson.

Another hail of lead raked the door but fortunately were unable to penetrate the thick wood.

"We love you brother! So come out and join us!" Another cultists yelled with a deranged crackle of laughter.

"No brother go and slay the infidels and their brood! For when you return the Prophet she will bless you and we will love you and sing of your great triumph!" Shouted another as the rounds from their rifles shattered the window to Tanners left.

Tanner sprung up from cover and fired three times putting two in the chest and one in the head of the near cultist while shouting, "Oh no, I don't love you!" Before ducking back into cover.

Meanwhile back in the living room Hudson's brain just clicked. Of course his wife and children were huntsmen which ment he practically had a fully stocked armory at his fingertips that was spread about the clan house he inherited from his mother when she passed away ten years ago at the tender age of ninety. This was his family's historic home, the house of clan McKraken which had produced many fine huntsmen and soldiers. This house was literally stuffed to the brim with weaponry, old sets of armor, and most importantly ammunition.

"Hang on Tan, I got exactly what you need!" The excitement of Hudson's revelation was clearly evident in his voice.

Hudson stood up so quickly that his grandchildren who were still attached to him came along for the ride. In a few quick steps he made his way to the book shelf that was to the right of the t.v., put his hand under the third shelf to unlock a bolt, and then proceeded to pull the right side of the book shelf out towards himself. Behind the shelf in question was a secret room with a rather large safe in it, which Hudson unlocked with practiced ease. He opened the safe revealing an assortment of ammo and clips, several Grevlin Q81's, about four shotguns and two of them were sawed off, two tommy guns that could change into chainsaw swords, an old .375 HH bolt action hunting rifle, five handguns that were an assortment of auto loaders and revolvers, and taking up a large section of the safe was a hand held laser gatling gun. Hudson's lips grew into a wicked smile.

"Guys get in here!"

There was a quick response which came from three pairs of feet rushing their owners towards Hudson. When they rounded the corner they all practically tripped over themselves at the sight they were witnessing.

"Take your pick and load up." Called Hudson's voice which snapped them out of their revery.

"I'll take a Grevlin." Cried Dalton as he pulled one from the rack along with a bandolier that held six fully loaded thirty round banana clips.

"I call dibs on the gatling gun." Frank called with a hint of excitement clearly present in his voice.

"No surprise there. Geppert, you really are a door gunner through and through."

Frank smiled at Dalton as Hudson helped Frank secure the harness around himself.

"Alright Greg your turn. What cha want?"

The large black man scanned the weapons until he saw one he liked, which turned out to be a pump shotgun with an extended tube. Greg also took one of the mech shifting tommy guns and slung it over his shoulder.

"Give me a Grevlin as well." Greg said in his usual smooth deep voice.

Hudson looked Greg over with a puzzled face before asking, "What the hell ya need that for?"

The large black man only rolled his eyes in annoyance before snagging one of the rifles he had asked for along with a full bandolier.

"It's for Tanner genius." He said then bolted out of the secret room.

Back at the front door the situation was getting worse. Tanner was now down to half of his last clip, while worse most of the rounds he fired had been spent on suppressing the advance of these cultist. Tanner had been so focused on keeping cultists out side at bay that he didn't notice the six foot five man coming up behind him until Greg tapped him on the shoulder. Tanner went instantly stiff.

"Don't freak out. It's me, Greg."

Tanner let out a deep breath that he didn't realize he was holding in.

"Shit for a second I thought one of them had gotten inside."

"Here take this." Greg handed Tanner the grevlin and the ammo. "We would have heard screaming if they had. That olbaid that Huds boy keeps would've gotten to him before any of us could." Greg added as he pulled the Tommy gun off his back and broke cover and fired two three round bursts, the first three rounds hit a cultists in the knee who was talking cover behind a large marble statue of General Alva McKraken.

Out on the front lawn of the McKraken estate another industrial van this one larger than the last one was making its way up the well manicured lawn at a break neck pace until it screeched to a halt next to the Generals statue.

"We've got more incoming!" Hollered Greg as he finished off the wounded man.

The doors of the larger van opened and out came three large figures each clad in gray servo armor. To make matters worse each of these walking tanks were carrying heavy weaponry.

"Shit! We got servo jockeys with heavy weapons!" Shouted Tanner.

"And one of them's charging with a grenade launcher!" Greg practically screamed.

Both Greg and Tanner began firing upon the approaching war machine like possessed men trying in vain to stop the sprinting battering ram.

Greg ducked into cover after his Tommy gun ran dry. After swapping out mags he popped back up only to see three flashes blossom like some type of exotic flower he'd seen on a public broadcast documentary. "Incoming! Tan get down!"

The first grenade hit the front door right as both men flung themselves away from the door. The heavy iron door severely dented inwards but otherwise held its ground. However it was a different story when the second grenade hit. The door finally gave up the ghost taking a large amount of the frame it had been housed in with it, this gave the third grenade the opening it needed to score a direct hit into the house. And the first response to it was a cry of pain.

Greg his ears ringing, tried to push himself off the floor. But before he could a servo enhanced boot embedded itself into his gut. The power of the kick was enough to flip him on to his back. He began to cough and splutter, and out of the corner of his eye he saw the servo jockey draw it's combat knife. The jockey pounced with his knife brandished.

Greg was able to catch the jockeys arm with only inches to spare. However the knifes tip was steadily coming closer and closer to his throat. No matter how strong Greg was he still had no chance of out muscling a servo suit, but that didn't mean he was going down with out a fight.

Well this it...

However it wasn't. Greg's train of thought was interrupted by what sounded like a canon to his still ringing ears. Not only that but the jockey who's blade was half an inch from puncturing his jugular went limp and fell off him. Standing in front of him was Hudson holding that big old hunting rifle. A wave of relief flooded his sense, but once again it was short lived. Just as Hudson got the jump on the jockey a cultsmen was going to get the jump on Hudson.

"Turn around nice and slowly old man."

However Hudson did no such thing, he just smiled and said "Jester hunt."

The look of confusion upon the face of the cultsmen was priceless until a large string of drool dropped on to his arm and he looked up. All he saw was a large serpentine bodied creature with six legs and a large toothy open maw dropping down and latched on to his face and head. He tried to scream but the creature broke his neck with a single shake of its head.


	5. Chapter 5 the fifth chapter

The large creature continued to violently shake the dead man's head that was trapped in it's oversized jaws. The sounds of connective tissue tearing soon followed. Hudson made no effort to stop the six and a half foot long creature from completing it current task of ripping the head off of this home invader and it wasn't because he couldn't. It was because he wanted it to continue making this man into a warning sign.

"Hey Hud I know you're busy watching the national geographic channel over there, but get your damn head down and help me get this fucker off me!"

Hudson turned back to Greg and ducked right before a bullet flew through the air where his frontal lobe had been moments ago.

"Holy shit! Geppert get your ass and that big ass gun in here! Alright now let's get this fatso off you."

Together they heaved the jockey off just as Frank rounded the corner of the entry way.

"Hey ya good big guy?"

"Yeah... Just a little winded." Greg responded as he retrieved his Tommy gun and crouch walked towards a broken window with Hudson right behind him.

Frank's gatling laser finally got into the fight and took most of the cultsmen by surprise. The immaculately keep hedges they had taken shelter behind provided next to no coverage from the red rays of death. Their screams and cries of pain filled the area only to vanish seconds later. The only real threats left now were the two remaining servo jockeys.

Even though they were equipped with heavy armor it still wasn't enough to compensate for their lack of cover. They were both quickly caught up in a cross fire, between the broad sweeps of the gatling laser which Frank was able to keep both jokeys on the move making their returning fire less accurate while the hot loaded dust rounds being fired from Hudson's big game rifle delivered their death blows.

"Is that the last of them?"

"I don't know, but better safe than sorry. Jester cease!" Hudson cried out.

The creature immediately let go of the dead man's head and looked over to Hudson. All four of its big brown eye were focused like lasers.

Hudson's right hand made a fist with his pinky up and made a large circle over his head with it.

"HUNT!"

The creature bolted out of the house like it's tail had been set on fire, bellowing out a hunting cry of worp- worp- worp.

"Head count!" Shouted Greg. "Hudson."

"Right next to you."

"Dalton."

"In here with the kids."

"Frank."

"Still at the door, but don't know what to say anymore."

"Tanner."

But no response came.

"Tanner!"

But still no response was heard.

"TANNER!"

Hudson and Greg exchanged worried looks with each other before rushing over to the other side of the grand entrance only to find an extremely disheveled room. There were books that had fallen off of shelves, bullets had torn holes in furniture, and large spatters of blood on the floor.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Where is he!?"

"There under the books!" Hudson yelled as he rushed over and started throwing books off the pile.

It was lucky he had seen the tip of Tanner's boot sticking out from under there or he might not have been found. Greg quickly joined the fray and the books were starting to fly.

"Damn it Hudson, why do you have so many freaking books?"

"Because that's what happens when you inherit your family's ancestral home! Now shut up and keep digging!"

The pile of books finally disappeared revealing Tanner. He was battered and bloody, his left eye blackened and nose broken by a book that had fallen upon it and was bleeding freely. His arms, chest, and legs were shrapnel pin cushions.

"Hey... Did we win?" Was all he said.

"I think so." Replied Greg, who then looked over to Hudson. "You wouldn't happen to have a surgery kit in this ancient house of tricks?"

"Yeah I do." Hudson said as he took a deep breath. "Dalton we got a man down!"

"I know!"

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN! There's a surgery kit under the sink in my daughter's bathroom. The kids will show you the way, and make sure you grab every super blood absorbent material you can find in there!"

"Alright I'm going!"

Hudson turned back to Tanner and held up four fingers.

"Hey buddy, how many fingers am I holding up?"

"There's two of you right now."

"Alright your concussed."

"Can you feel your fingers and toes?" Greg asked as he took a knife out from a pocket and started cutting off Tanner's clothes.

"Yeah, I can feel them along with a whole bunch of thing's."

"That's good. Now let's get a look at... FUCK! Hud help me get his clothes off! DALTON! Get that fucking surgery kit in here now!"

Hudson ran over to the dead servo jockey where he wrestled the knife out of the dead man's hand then sprinted back. He only made it halfway back when his right glut exploded throwing him to the ground while splattering chunks butt cheek and dollops of blood upon a two hundred year old painting. As Hudson screamed in excruciating pain while clutching his butt cheek a second round embedded itself in the hardwood flooring three inches away from his head.

Greg ran over and started dragging Hudson over to where he had been working on cutting Tanner's clothes off.

"Frank I need you to get in here and put pressure on this wound!"

However no response either physical or vocal came.

"Frank!" He shouted again while scanning his surroundings for Frank and any hostiles.

"Dalton get in here right now!"

"I'm right behind you asshole!" Shouted an extremely pissy Dalton DaMicky. "And before you ask, yes I do have the Damn kit and about a million mega strength maxipads, and..."

But no one heard the rest of what he said because it was drowned out by twin screams of "Pappa!" from Axle and Molly as they rushed to their fallen grandfathers side.

"Get to work on Hud, I'll take care of Tanner."

"Gotcha!" Dalton cried as he hastily undid Hudson's belt and pulled down his pants and unders.

"Ahhhh! Easy man, I just got half my ass blown off!"

"Are you going to be okay Pappa?" Molly blubbered through her tears while her brother tried to hold back his tears but was failing miserably.

Hudson put on the best smile he could, wiped their eyes and said. "Don't worry, Pappas gonna be just f-INE! Neath almighty Dalton! What are you doing back there?!"

"Putting quick clot on what's left of your butt you one cheaked wonder. Now shut up and let me WORK!" Dalton emphasized the last word of his sentence by applying two of the feminine hygiene pads with slightly more force than was necessary, earning sharp intake of breath from Hudson. "And one more thing. Why the hell don't you have your aura unlocked? I mean you live with five huntsmen, you can't honestly tell me it's never crossed your mind."

"It has, but it was always seemed like more of a novelty that a serious necessity."

"Mmmm poor choice." Dalton said in extra snarky tone as he wrapped gauze Hudson's right glut and upper thigh.

Hudson was about to respond with something equally snarky but stopped short when Tanner cut him off.

"Do... do you guys hear that?" He wheezed.

"No, but you did hit your head pretty hard." Said Greg.

"Yeah don't know what your talking about either." Replied Hudson.

"All I hear is Hud moaning about his new as... I mean butt hole." Said Dalton with a quick recovery as he looked over to the kids.

"It's Jester." Came Molly's soft voice.

Everyone shifted their attention to the little girl who's little yellow eye's were wide open and glowing, yet looked completely vacant. Silence fell only for a few seconds before it was broken by her grandfather.

"What did ya say sweetheart?"

"Jester has a lady with a big gun. Her arms and legs are all bent and floppy. Jester is bringing her here."

There was silence for a second and then Greg broke it.

"Okay sweetie can you find Mr. Frank?"

She nodded. "Mr. Frank's just outside."

"Is he okay?"

"He's leaning against the house but there's a big hole in his neck and chest. His body is empty."

"Molly..." Hudson said stroking her little face. "I need you to look as far as you can and in every direction. I need you see if there are any more bad guys out there. Can... Can you do that baby?"

She was as silent and still as a statue for the better part of a minute.

"Molly?"

"No one. There's no one else out there Pappa."

"What about the city?"

"It's being burnt and there's grimm everywhere, but the sky ships are burning them and the guns on the walls are keeping even more from entering the city..."

Her eyes closed and she slumped onto her brother as her body went limp.

The room was silent once again and then Tanner wheezed out, "How'd they do it?" Breaking it.

-One hour earlier, the city of Vacuo-

The atmosphere was tense in the over sized reception bay of Delta genetics and technology labs main branch, and the presence of five fully armored and heavily armed servo jockeys from the Vacuan Rangers wasn't helping. Workers were putting the final touches on several extremely large reinforced cages at what could only be described as a break neck pace. On a gantry high above all the pandemonium stood Ansel and Opal with a mixed myriad of lab workers in white coats, high ranking military officials, the headmaster of Shade academy Devlin Draster who was accompanied by his ever faithful bulldog Dudley and other members of his staff. Ellie Dellvasska the Council member, head of defense, and current duchess of the former Vacuan empire was there along with her councillor Ferris an elder dragon faunus who was approaching the age of 300 years.

A large figure clad in servo armor approach Ansel and Opal while they were scoping out the crowd.

"Dr. Dargestin, Mr. Mansfurd your presence on the ground floor has been requested, now if you'll please follow me."

"Of course Captain Ratel." Replied Ansel as both he and Opal fell in step behind the servo jockey, whom led them to a empty cargo elevator.

"Is something wrong Captain Ratel? You seem thoroughly annoyed."

"Your far too astute for my liking Dr. Dargestin, that or I'm becoming far too complacent. But yes, you're correct."

"May I ask why?"

"I believe you just did."

"Fabulous. I take it that this has to do with the information you and your men received earlier this morning. Is that correct?"

"More along the lines of lack of information. We know Delta labs has been developing a device to control and pacify the mind's of the creatures grimm. We also know that Delta has commissioned several huntsmen to aid in an expedition to test this new device on the grimm residing in the Wasteland. And according to the reports the device was deployed successfully on lesser grimm. However knowing the penchant for flare and extravagance of Delta's share holder's, do you believe this expedition is going to return with you common garden variety grimm?"

"No their going for something big." Cut in Ansel.

"Very astute Mr. Mansfurd."

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and assume you haven't been informed of what was captured either? Is that correct Captain?"

"That's correct. Judging by the size of those enclosures there for something big... something very big."

There was silence until the lift reached the ground.

"Tell me Mr. Mansfurd, what sort of large grimm reside in the Vivian basin?"

"Well there's a lot, but the one's that first come to mind are the Tyranniss, Hercules cannon, Adonis, Lanius, and finally the ever so famous Defiler."

"All are creatures that not even veteran huntsmen tackle alone." Growled the captain.

There was a loud dinging noise as the pa system came online telling all non- essential personal to quickly leave the ground floor in an emotionless synthesized female voice.

"They're here." Opal said pointing to the opening bay doors. "Are your men ready Captain Ratel?"

"We're always ready ma'am."

Red lights started to flash and sirens began to wail as the oversized bay doors opened. Once fully open the sirens and the red lights cut out, five large trucks with giant cages backed up into the bay followed by an equally large troop transport vehicle. The doors on the troop truck opened and out stepped eight very weary and haggard huntsmen and one large black dog, whom upon seeing Opal bounded over, knocking her flat on her hindquarters, and proceeded to maul her face with his enormous tongue.

"Yes I'm happy to see you too, but your on my wings." The dragon faunus tried to push gargantuan Vacuan mastiff off of herself. Unfortunately for her he wasn't going anywhere until he had finished greeting her properly.

"Moses Malone you get your sorry hide back here this instance." Snapped a woman's voice.

Immediately the black beast stopped what it was doing and raced back to the group of huntsmen he arrived with. The big black dog skidded to a stop in front of a rabbit faunus whom was approaching middle age with curly dirty blond hair. The giant than flopped on his back showing his belly while giving her an expectant look.

"No. No. I'm not gonna rub your belly." She responded southern accent flaring and her bunny ears back.

Moses Malone responded with a whiny moan.

"Oh no, don't you start that with me."

"Let's go say hello, shall we?" The servo jockey said as he made his way towards the newly arrived huntsmen without waiting for a response from his other two companions.

Upon closer inspection the eight huntsmen consisted of three human men, all of them were wearing lucha libre masks. The rest were female faunus comprised of a rabbit, cheshire cat, honey badger who was also wearing a libre mask, racoon, and a hippo.

"Good morning huntsmen. It's good to see that you're all in one piece."

"Ahh, Captain Dominic Ratel." The female rabbit faunus responded. "It's good to see you in one piece too. You've met my daughter Grace before." She ushered the cheshire cat faunus forward.

"Yes ma'am, how are your children doing?" He asked as he shook her hand.

"Their getting bigger every day Dom, you should stop by and see them again they'd love it." Grace paused and sniffed the air. "Excuses me for a second Dominic, there's something... Important I need to discuss with the two behind you."

"Not at all." He smirked under the cover of his helmet. He turned back to the rabbit faunus. "So Mrs. McKraken..."

"Please dear just Jacky."

"So Mrs. Jacqueline,"

"Good enough I suppose," She sighed. "You're still too uptight my boy."

He let that comment slide by without rebuttal.

"I don't believe I know the rest of your companions."

Jacky placed her pointer finger and thumb in her mouth, belting out a shrill whistle which easily grabbed the attention of the rest of her crew.

"Alright y'all, come over here and make nice with the captain."

The group of huntsmen gathered around Dominic as he removed his helmet revealing short yet shaggy white hair and circular ears adorning the top of his head.

"I think you've met these two young men before, but in case you've forgotten." She dragged out two of the masked men whom were the same height, same build, and had the same blue hazel eyes. Everything about them was the same except for their masks. "The one in the light blue and light green mask with the shields and broken swords is Evan Dargestin aka Bastion, and the one in the watermelon mask is Rick Dargestin aka Hombre de Sandia."

"I could never forget these men. They saved the lives of my second in command Sargent Draker." Dominic said as he vigorously pumped their hands.

"Oh, it was our pleasure."

"Never been on such an exciting hunt before."

"Up next is this year's valedictorian team from Shade Academy team H.O.N.Y. which is led by Honey Vox." She pointed to the honey badger faunus wearing a bright sky blue lucha libre mask with a large yellow star in the middle of the mask. The star had neon green trails that matched her eyes running down the length of her mask. Her armor followed the same color scheme ash her mask, and made it look like she was wearing an armored leotard that didn't cover her cleavage for some reason. While her legs sported a pair of bright blue green chaps.

"Good morning Captain."

Her clawed hand was dwarfed by his metallic gauntlet.

"Good morning ma'am, to have graduated at the top of your class must have been quite a challenge, you must be proud of how hard your teammates worked to get here." Dominic said while behind him Grace was hugging Ansel and Opal.

"I am sir, but you know what they say about us honey badger faunus." She said while twirling a strand of her white hair that was styled in a short bob.

"That we're extremely stubborn and don't give a fuck?"

"Exactly." Her ears twitched and her tail waged.

"Alright moving on. Next we have Mallory Opaque." Jacky pointed to the only man and human on team H.O.N.Y.

"Good morning Sir." Said the young man who wore a full face mask. The mask resembled a gray skull wearing a flag as a bandana. The lower right side of the face was a deep blue with a single large white star in the center, and the left side was split into two large equally sized stripes. A white one on top with a red one below it.

"Good morning, Mr. Opaque"

They shook hand while behind Dominic Grace began .giving Ansel and Opal a once over with her nose.

"Please sir, just call me Mal."

"Well then... Mal, judging by your mask. I'd hazard a guess that your a big fan of the luchador known as Meltdown, is that correct?"

"Yes sir. It's kinda hard not to be a fan, especially when he's your grandfather." A smile was clearly stretched across his face even though it was hidden underneath his mask, anyone who looked into his brown eyes could see it.

"If he's your grandfather then why aren't you..."

Unfortunately Dominic was unable to finish his question when he was cut off by what sounded like the shriek of an overly excited school girl. The whole group turned to see Grace jumping up and down while holding both Ansel and Opal in a rather tight embrace.

"Grace pray tell why you're acting like your children?"

"They mated mom, they finally mated!"

"What!" Jacqueline who was accompanied by Rick and Even marched over to the trapped couple. "Boy you had better explain you're self!"

"Hey it's not entirely his fault!" Opal cut in.

"That's right missy you're also responsible for this too." Jacqueline was starting to get in to her stride and once she started cruising there was no stopping her until she ran out of steam. Behind her, Evan and Rick flashed their fraternal triplet sister a smile and a thumbs up. Opal smiled at them in response and took heart in knowing that their triplet telepathy still existed that or their parents had called her brothers to tell them the news. However seeing Opal smile only enraged Jacqueline further. "Did you two even exchange vows or were you just living in the moment? And what if you got her pregnant, how do you think her parents will handle it? And... oh." She trailed off slowly when Opal had raised up her left hand to display the ring that sat upon her finger.

"First he asked my parents for permission, which they instantly granted him. And second I don't start my heat cycle for another month."

Silence held them all for almost two minutes, but iron hold was broken by Grace whom could no longer hold her questions to herself.

"Ha ha!" Grace shouted fist punching the air. "So how was it?" Grace advanced upon the newly bonded couple.

"How was what?"

"Silly boy, the mating session what else? Now..." An evil gleam was sparking in her eyes. "How long did it last? Did either of you pass out? Did you go multiple times, or could you only manage to do it once? Oh! Oh! Did she orgasm, no wait did she squirt? Was it like a fountain or was it..."

Fortunately for the newly we'd couple the questioners mother decided to put her foot down on her daughters lack of modesty by grabbing hold of one of her daughter's sensitive kitty ears.

"Grace Magenta McGhoulbray! You are twenty seven, a married woman, a mother of two, a Huntsmen allied to the Kingdom of Vacuo, and most importantly my beloved daughter." She punctuated every point on her list with a sharp pull on her daughter's ear.

"Ow, mama I'm only inquiring about the well-being of my teams newest addition."

"I. Do. Not. Care! Did you forget to stop for modesty on your way out of the womb?"

"No I made a deal with Gurny. He got all the modesty and I got all the aura."

"Well that certainly explains a lot!"

Meanwhile Evan and Rick were embracing their new brother while the rest of the party remained in a state of shell shock. They were so focused on what was happening in front of their eyes that the announcement nearly startled all.

"Captain Ratel, I hope you've finished greeting our hunting party. Because, I have share holder's to impress and potential customers to entice with only so much time in which to do so." The speaker then continued on without waiting for a reply. "Since the dawn of time the rightful inhabitants of Remnant have been plagued by the creatures of Grimm,"

"That's our cue, alright everyone make yourselves presentable." Jacqueline let go of her daughter's ear and kissed her on the forehead and winked her left eye. "Put your iron on and stand near the newlyweds."

Grace's expression hardened but was quickly concealed by her gold and magenta helmet.

"Ever since the discovery of dust the tide of battle has only ever so slightly been turned in our favor." The speaker continued with a snearing drawl that would only be discernable to a highly trained ear. "Whether we use it in our weapons, or to fuel the warships of our kingdoms capable of powered flight. It still has not stopped the siege that is laid against our claim to this land by these creatures of darkness. And what has been our response to the threat time and time again? It has been to throw our sons and daughters at these monstrosities, what parentwant to see their offspring thrown up against demons as a bulwark time and time again? Only to see them come limping home, if not at all." A balding man in a lab coat stepped out of the crowd on the gangway. "My name is Dr. Gelb Kurier, the current head of research and development and CEO of Delta genetics and technology and I ask you to consider this... What if they didn't have to. What if we could turn the destructive forces of the creatures of Grimm back upon themselves?"

The crowd upon the observation platform broke out in quite carrying murmurs once the speaker established his point.

Down below Dominic bite back a displeased growl rumbling in the back of his throat.

"Is something wrong Captain Ratel?"

"No, it's nothing Mal, but thank you for your concern." The captain flashed a smile at the young huntsman. However he reattached his helmet to hide his true expression which was one of contempt for doctor who was building up to a crescendo.

"Now I hear your mutterings. But if you will direct your attention to the screens behind me," He snapped his fingers cueing several large monitors to descend from the ceiling. "This is Mk VII mental override and pacification harness. And as you can see we have live tested it thoroughly." The screen to his left began playing multiple videos documenting showing sedated grimm being fitted with what looked like an armored harness.

"He just loves to put on a show, doesn't he." Muttered Grace.

"How else did you think he got promoted to that position?" Opal asked sarcastically before clamping her hand down over her mouth realizing what she had just opened the door to.

"I bet he banged the company's founder. Hey dragon eater, ya wanna put your two lien in before your wife shut us down?"

"Don't call me that, and you do realize that Dr. Alvannah Corpston died at the ripe age of ninety four when the deep sea research vessel she was onboard disappeared. And if I'm remembering this correctly that was about thirty years ago."

"Not gonna happen. In fact that's gonna be yours and Opals new team attack name. Also he might have had a thing for gilfs..." Grace's train of thought went off track. "Looks like will have to finish this debate late, looks like your boss is about to drop a bomb shell."

And indeed he was. An eleventh large cage was brought in from the opposite side of the loading bay.

"Now I know that the majority of those gathered here today are still rather sceptical as you should be. I pride myself in knowing that my business partners and investors are not mindless sheep, but shrewd and inquisitive. Making sure their hard earned lien isn't being thrown in the garbage." He paused for dramatic effect. "That is why I have arranged for a live test to take place right here, right now. Huntsmen ready yourselves as I release our champion!"


End file.
